Nebulon
Nebulon is an unclassified interstellar/celestial being who's strength is second to only the now deceased gods themselves, making him arguable the most powering being currently in existence. Nebulon is considered to be the primary antagonist and ultimate final boss of the entire series. Origins Nebulon was born when a red hypergiant star grew so large that it collapsed under its own gargantuan weight, creating a small, smoldering core of seething metals that was so dense and so hot that the very laws of physics ceased to exist around it as it punched a hole in the fabric of space, creating a supermassive blackhole around the puncture, catapulting it through the void where it rapidly cooled as it bathed in the endless ocean of raw, unstable energies that fill the space between spaces. For eons, the frozen core drifted through the vacant nothingness while the supermassive blackhole left behind from the star's collapse tore through countless universes, consuming all in it's wake, feeding the space that surrounded the dead star, like a foetus in a womb, saturated in chaotic energies. Eventually and spontaneously, the core developed an infantile sentience that longed for release. Anguished calls of loneliness and confusion echoed through the black abyss. It wasn't long until it's desire for companionship warped and twisted into desolate delusions of despair and frustration. Nebulon, the fallen star born into nothingness and bathed in chaos, was ready to birth his way back into the realm of reality and wreak eternal havoc across the stars in vengeance of his cursed, empty life, devoid of purpose. Physiology Nebulon is an unclassified being, meaning there are no others like him. He was born from a collapsed star bathed in the energies of the void. His physical body is composed of natural metals, alloys and a large percentage of anti-matter, meaning his very presence in the physical realm causes thousands of nuclear explosions across the surface of his skin every second. His veins course with golden mercury, acidic molten rock and potent liquid arcane energies - a single drop of his "blood" can melt through almost anything, being barely capable of containing it within his own body. After his allegiance with Ultros and the Mechaea, special exo-skeletal features were expertly crafted using Asgaian technology recovered by Ultros on Pangaia long ago - the same technology that allowed him to advance his race and take to the stars. These intelligent armor pieces are wired into Nebulon's central nervous system and have been able to stabilize many of his chaotic properties, allowing him to control and contain much of his explosive amounts of energy. Powers & Abilities Nebulon is gargantuan in size, requiring an entire small planet to house his colossal form. He can tear mountains from the earth as if they where plant shoots, crush whole civilizations underfoot and carve worlds into thrones for him to sit upon, which is exactly what he has done to Niberu. His biological features mentioned under the Physiology section make him a living apocalypse machine, utterly decimating his surroundings simply by existing. The heat that radiates off his body is capable of burning any nearby organic being to ash. Despite this, his internal core is ice-cold at absolute zero. He is able to channel this energy to incinerate or freeze anything that apposes him. Despite his unrivaled strength, he is not immortal. In fact, Nebulon is constantly dying and requires copious amounts of energy to remain alive. Niberu, the planet currently housing Nebulon, has had it's resources utterly exhausted and drained. He has enlisted the aid of the Ultros and the Mechaean Starwalkers to locate a new world for him to consume. The world they have picked is none other than their own home world; Pangaia. Personality Nebulon's personality is somewhat schizophrenic and is characterized by his three physical embodiments of fire, ice and void. While enraged, he is fury and wrath incarnate. His booming voice can shatter the eardrums of any mortal nearby and his temperature can burn as hot as a small star, blitzing his entire surroundings to a black ash. Thousands of uncontrollable nuclear explosions would light up his body, generating enough energy to power an entire civilized planet for hundreds of years in just a few moments. On the other hand, Nebulon can take on sinister, deceitful and malicious characteristics. While in this frame of mind he can cool himself to absolute zero. All atoms within his vicinity would almost completely cease to move, all natural bodily chemical reactions would halt - instantly killing any organic beings - even freezing death and decay itself, locking those affected in an eternal state of dying after a long a painful death. When Nebulon is in neither of these extreme states, he adopts a silent, empty, passive personality completely devoid of all emotion, empathy and reasoning. The Starwalkers go to extreme lengths to keep Nebulon in this less destructive state - despite them adapting to new bodies that can withstand both temperature extremes, thousands of casualties still occur during one of Nebulon's "mood swings". Defeat Nebulon is preparing for his transfer from Niberu to Pangaia. If Ultros and his army are able to be stopped, thus preventing Nebulon's coming, he will likely be forced to remain on Niberu and die from energy depletion.